Brothers
by MokonaYi
Summary: A long promised collection of one-shots of mostly teenage Schneizel and young Lelouch after the event of Memoirs of Lelouch! Story happens before the death of Marianne and before Lulu was banished to Japan! Enjoy!
1. Eavesdropping

**AN:** This is kinda like a collection of one-shots following the events in Memoirs of Lelouch. You need not read that story to understand this though! I'm about a month away from my lifetime major exam and I suddenly have this feeling to write down this piccie!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass!

_#MOKONA#_

"Aniue…"

A tiny voice belonged to a boy not more than 6 years old could be heard from the other side of the thick wooden doors. To be more accurately, an almost troubled and confused voice was heard behind the doors. And of course, all those emotions in the voice had indeed made the maids in the Aries Imperial Palace who was supposed to be doing their chores to stop and lean on the doors softly, curious to find out what happened and what was _going_ to be happened inside.

And so, on this fine bright day, one innocent maid serving none other than Her Highness Empress Marianne was casually walking along the corridor until she heard a familiar voice. The girl halted in her tracks and turned her head towards the origin of the sound. If she said that she could not recognize the owner of the brilliant voice, she was indeed lying. She could swear that she heard the voice of one of the three people she served in this palace. Slowly and softly, she took a few steps towards the chamber and stood there, unconsciously trying to avoid making any sound that would alert the people inside.

"No worries, Lelouch… I assure you this would be done in a short moment," another voice was heard, filled with confidence and tender.

She stood there, recognizing the owner of the second voice. Not that she was surprised to find His Highness Prince Schneizel to be around the young prince because said prince did went through something traumatizing around two years ago. She knew that the blonde prince always spent time with the latter whenever he was free even though when the little princess was born. However, curiosity just could not help but to draw her to find out more about the _on-going_ activity inside the chamber.

"Schneizel-aniue…just…please be more careful when you put it in…"

Her eyes widen with shocked. When she heard His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia said this, the innocent maid was not suddenly _not_ so innocent anymore. The basket of curtains which were supposed to be cleaned was lowered slowly to the marble tiles because she found herself requiring both her hands to steady herself on the wooden doors while her one of her ears was put on the surface of the wood, desperately trying to pick up more sound from the soundproofed doors.

"Emily…are you not supposed to be cleaning those curtains instead of eavesdropping here?"

Said girl quickly turned around and looked at her fellow friend who was holding some sheets that were needed for cleaning. And her first reaction to the query was to quickly held a finger in front of her lips, signaling her friend.

"Shh…. Lower your voice! Lelouch-sama might hear us!" Emily whispered to the other maid, almost angrily as if her friend was spoiling the wonderful moment. Hastily, she motioned her friend to come near her and tried to explain everything to the latter in a voice as soft as possible, almost like how the servants behaved in the nursery of the new-born princess. And when the second maid too positioned her ears on the wooden surface of the door, she could totally understand her friend, Emily's sudden enthusiasm to eavesdrop the master and prince they served.

"I promise I will put it in slowly so stop worrying, okay?" the blonde prince assured.

The two maids turned and looked at each other, face flushed and coincidently, each holding a hand over their lips to prevent a squeal from escaping. No conversations were needed for both of them knew clearly the same thing was crossing their minds. Though they had to admit the 11th prince of the Britannian Imperial Family was rather young for that kind of _activity_ that they visualized in their minds, still, it was still something worth to be witnessed by them, or more precisely, to be heard. Thus, within a few minutes, a few servants could be seen creeping towards the doors and gathering there, each trying desperately to stand as close as possible to it. Of course, the gathered servants included a patrolling guard who just passed by and a gardener who was curious about the scene where everyone gathered.

And yes, the servants of Aries Imperial Palace were known by their unwavering loyalty to Her Highness Empress Marianne and their enormous curiosity about just everything that happened, things that were happening and would happen in near future.

The amount of people gathering in front of the chamber did not lessen even a bit. In fact, when Her Highness Princess Cornelia and His Highness Prince Clovis passed by and saw them, they too just casually asked what the servants were doing before joining the others in the eavesdropping line.

"Hmm…it seems that the hole of yours is so much smaller than I had imagined," Schneizel said with a light chuckle.

"I am so sorry…Schneizel-aniue…" Lelouch said with a soft voice, feeling guilty that his well respected elder brother was facing this difficulty due to him.

"It is okay, Lulu..." the servants could imagine the elder prince to gently pat the silky raven haired like he always did. "I'll just make sure that I aim properly on the hole before I put it in."

Hearing that, young Cornelia turned a shade redder. Although she was just in her teenage years, she knew clearly what was going on behind those doors and it took every cell in her body to refrain herself from barging into the room, pulling her dearest younger brother in her arms. Cornelia turned to look at Clovis, deciding whether she needed to block the latter's ears with her hands but Clovis looked too interested and absorbed into the conversation. The second princess found out a lot of shocking characteristics of the brilliant second prince and she would have to admit that she was indeed very shocked. Worse, she found herself wanting to pull away from there and leaning closer to hear more at the same time.

At least, now she could confirm the fact that her elder brother Schneizel indeed had a perverted and a side that she could not grasp all these years. Perhaps, in her wildest dreams, the so-called perfect prince of Holy Britannia Empire even had a double personality.

"Schneizel-aniue, please be careful when you pull it out. If it dripped everywhere, mother will find out and we would have to clean it with a cloth later…"

"Oh, don't worry, Lulu…" Schneizel assured the younger prince once again. "I did it so many times by myself before this. I will just make sure that all of it is dripped inside the hole before pulling out."

"Really?" chirped Lelouch.

"Of course, it would be a waste if it dripped on the floor!" replied Schneizel with an equally cheerful voice.

Some servants lowered their hands that were supposed to be covering their mouth and muttered a soft yet audible 'Aww…' while others continued to be in a state of shocked, unable to pull themselves into the reality of hearing the prince that were so highly praised by His Majesty Emperor Charles himself saying words that they could only imagine in their dreams.

And that was it.

Cornelia could no longer hold herself back from bursting in. So, the princess yanked the wooden doors and barged in. All the servants tried to stop her, but did not dare to do anything other than holding out a hand and opening their mouths in a big 'O' shape. Clovis did the same to stop his sister but she was far too quick and agile for him to catch even her sleeves in this case. However, the shapes of the servants' mouths did not change even after they saw what was beyond the doors that they were leaning on just moments before. Instead, Cornelia and Clovis found their mouth in the same shape as the servants.

"Cornelia…Clovis…and the others…" a surprised Schneizel standing next to a young Lelouch in front of a table said. "What a pleasant surprise to see you all…here…"

The scenes and images that were burning in their minds just now vanished into thin air within moments. What they saw was way too different from what they thought it was. All clothes were intact and both were standing on their feet. Well, technically, Lelouch was standing on a chair next to Schneizel in front of the table. At least, Schneizel was not hovering over the younger prince and that particular _organ_ they imagined was no where to be seen.

Instead, they saw Schneizel holding a dropper and a fountain pen, currently engaging in an activity that looked like refilling the pen. And of course, Lelouch was standing close to the blonde prince, looking attentively how the latter did it until the group of servants including a royal prince and princess barged in.

"T-The door m-must have been broken for it to be opened suddenly…" said Cornelia suddenly, in the most convincing way that she could managed right now, hoping the lie would get them through.

"Hohohoho…" the attempted ladylike laughter of the princess failed miserably as far as she could tell. Nevertheless, she needed to get out of this embarrassment and this awkward moment she found herself engaged in. Cornelia quickly grabbed Clovis and turned around, dashing out of the chambers and pulling the latter quickly away to refuge.

Before Schneizel or Lelouch could say anything, the rest of the servants apologized and excused themselves swiftly from the room, closing those wooden doors back again with lightning speed.

Confused and troubled, Lelouch looked up at the elder prince and asked, "Do you think they will tell mother that I finished the ink in her fountain pen?"

Schneizel chuckled, looking into those brilliant violet eyes. It did not took him long to notice the steps that were slowly gathering on the other side of the door, and how softly those footsteps all of a sudden. And it did not took him long to realize what was going on in their minds when he saw the red tint of blush on the servants face and the most visible shade of red on Cornelia's face, either out of thinking erotic things or sheer disappointment followed by evident embarrassment.

"I can assure you that they won't since they enjoyed themselves so much when we were refilling the pen," he answered.

_#MOKONA#_

**AN: **It has been a while since I wrote anything that makes sense. But my addiction to Schneizel and Lelouch has not lessened even a little bit.

Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D

And sorry, if my attempt on trying to scar your soul forever failed miserably!

**MokonaYi**


	2. True Love

**AN:** Christmas is here and Christmas theme is what you'll get!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this wonderful thing.

#MOKONA#

Beautiful white snow was falling outside the wooden window panes, laughter of children and drunken old men could be heard from within the residence. Music, the soul of all and the most affordable form of variety among the civilians enlighten the very presence of Christmas as children practiced for carols and mothers baked cookies and cakes for this special festive season. Despite their pockets had only enough finance for food and clothes alone, it seemed that the moderate lifestyle held was no boundary to stop a simple family to enjoy the feeling of reunion.

Though this was what young Lelouch saw on the televisions, read from books and fairytale. the scene of having dinner with ALL of his family members were not something a five-year-old brain could imagine.

There of course, was Christmas music playing from the background, though the music itself did not originate from neighbors who dropped by with a violin in their hands, playing happily and singing along the rhythm with laughter. It was the whole live orchestra playing from the back. Unlike how the raven haired prince's servants had told him, those musicians were playing with perfect pitches on beautifully carved classical instruments. The young mind could not comprehend what made him more disappointed, the lack of laughter that filled the air ever so naturally or the fact that he had to sit far away from his favorite elder brother because of him, being the 11th prince and his brother, being the 2nd prince.

"Merry Christmas, my dear brother…"

A certain blonde prince dropped a light kiss on the top of his hair before walking towards his own designated place on the royal banquet, surprising the small black dot sitting on the oversized armchair. This was the first Christmas dinner His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia had ever had with his family. Schneizel sat in his own seat. He did not particularly like to be seated next to Odysseus and opposite Guinevere even though he still had Cornelia sitting next to him. Schneizel knew Lelouch was young but he was certain that the young prince could handle himself well during the banquet. Though most consorts only allow their children to attend the dinner when they could _behave_ themselves politely and rightfully in front of the Emperor, the former Knightmare pilot saw no harm in bringing her young son here. Afterall, Lelouch would unlikely behave like the ever energetic and bouncy Euphemia. She could see from far away the table that his young son was fidgeting on the huge seat, trying to adjust the height so that he could reach the table without having to risk pulling the long flowing table clothes along.

The sight simply amused her.

Their positions and seats on the table were long decided according to their ranks and nobility. Thus, all consorts were seated the nearest to the current Emperor of Holy Britannia, followed by princes and princesses according to their seniority. Since there was no particular rule about how the consorts should be seated, everyone, except a certain raven haired woman, used almost each and every way to get their hands on the seat closest to the man in absolute power. They tried every measure from bribery to taunting other consorts who attempted to sit near the emperor. Her Highness Empress Marianne, despite being the most beloved woman of the sovereign, sat far away from her husband and chose a seat that would allow her to keep her eyes clear on her young son instead.

Moments later, when each significant member of the Imperial Family had finally arrived, the head of the family, Charles zi Britannia made his usual grand entrance, walking gracefully as always towards his seat on the end of the long banquet table. A nod from the butler and food was starting to be served to the possible heirs of the throne in near future. Marianne, being the mother of the youngest member on this year's feast took quick glances towards the other far end of the table, ensuring her baby was indeed helping himself with food instead of just spacing out like he always did during dinner. Food seemed to be the least thing Lelouch had come to like. Marianne took a sip of her cream soup, eyes still fixing on her son. She saw how he hovered over his food, carefully taking a sip without making any obvious and impolite sounds. Indeed, she could have asked one of the servants to bring Lelouch a higher chair but the persistence that burned in those brilliant violet eyes of her son, insisting to sit on his knees had somehow, made her remembered the once similar eyes that she saw in her husband.

"Oh my, _only_ Odysseus it seems," putting extra emphasis on a certain word, the mother of the First Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Arianna eu Britannia said. "He really does resemble his father a lot, do you not agree with me, dear Marianne?"

"Oh…." the question caught her attention as she turned her head towards the other side of the table, facing the crown prince's mother. "Indeed he does, dear Arianna. In fact, he even inherited your wonderful intellect as well it seems." A short smile, like those Marianne used to flash whenever she was near the other consorts that seemed to be _extra_ close and nice to her during festive seasons, and of course, in the presence of the Emperor himself. She sliced the mushroom in her plate and gracefully ate them, savoring the taste of the food and a personal joke she seemed to be enjoying herself with. Of course, if her husband could hear her even though there were a few consorts sitting in between them, she knew Charles could not agree more with her regarding the so-called crown prince. At least, they both knew, the bright second prince would make a better ruler that the other.

A small chuckle came from His Highness Prince Schneizel when he heard the somehow compliment gave by the wavy haired woman. Marianne, noticing the smile that plastered the young man's face gave the latter a signal by placing a finger in front of her still smiling lips. The woman named Arianna, smiled and continued her chatter with other consorts, insisting that her son was the best among his siblings and unknowing that the comment given by Marianne moments ago, was nothing close to a flattering remark. The blonde teenage price continued to eat his meal of roasted turkey with honey, listening silently about Cornelia's account on her terrible experience in choir singing. Unnoticed by the second princess, Schneizel's similar violet eyes searched for a certain young prince seated not so far away from him.

When his small tired hands finally gave up and put down the fork and knife within his grasp, Lelouch found his hunger satiated. In fact, he found himself losing appetite towards the slices of turkey presented in front of him. Unaware of two pairs of concerned eyes on him, Lelouch decided to relax his already numb feet and changed the way of sitting. Now that he lost the height of his knees to support him, he could no longer reach the dining table without having to pull on the yellow cream table clothes. It would be better this way, the brilliant young mind thought. This way, no one would question his etiquette of eating and use the opportunity to insult his dearest mother if he was not eating at all. He smirked, crediting himself silently for such a good idea.

Worried violet eyes stared at the mop of black hair appearing on the table, noticing how the prince stopped eating his meal. The elder sibling could not figure out what prompted the owner of the dark feathery hair to show such less interest in the food presented. Schneizel looked up towards Marianne and saw the woman he respected so much gave a simple smile towards him and a light shake of her head. Well, if the mother had other plans in mind, the second prince would leave his beloved younger brother for the time being, even though he could not even see what Lelouch was doing from his seat. Perhaps, Marianne too knew that the effort of trying to persuade her son to take just one more bite of the meat is useless. Schneizel sighed in agreement. Once the young boy decided to end his meal, just like how it would be almost impossible to get the Japanese to hand in the whole Sakuradite mine to the Holy Britannia, Lelouch would not even take another bite of the poor food. He could only hope fervently that this so-called family dinner ends quickly so he could put some food into Lelouch's skinny body.

Dinner went as what everyone expected, ending with a prayer said and consorts trying to linger long enough in the dining hall, dragging their respective children, waiting anxiously for the Emperor to have a word or two with them. It would be a great gift for their Christmas if their son or daughter was noticed by Charles and could prove to be useful for the empire, for everyone knew, and by this, it meant everyone living and breathing air into their lungs knew, how the father and Emperor, despise people and even his children whom were _weak_ in his own dictionary.

As soon as they were dismissed and allowed to rest for the day, Lelouch placed his legs on the marble floors and quickly made way towards the thick grand doors, hoping to get back to his half-read book on his bed. He could pay less attention to his father, whom he only saw for once or twice in a year. Lelouch could think of nothing to the man whom he was told by his dearest mother to be his father. Unlike his other step-mothers, he barely knew the man who was supposed to read him bedtime stories like those he read about in books. A brief glance over his father and Lelouch thought amusingly, perhaps his father did not know his own wives as well, showing less to no interest in their topic of conversations. His first time of eating with his entire family member was nothing like how one of the servants in Aries Palace had said. There were no family member hugging each other; there were no family member playing Christmas songs on old memorable instruments; and there were definitely no family member singing those warm, loving Christmas songs while holding his hands dearly.

It was different.

His shoes resounded against the stone floorings as he walked on them, finally making his way out of the stuffy dining hall. Before he could protest, a pair of familiar arms pulled him into an embrace and brought him to a greater height while leaving a soft kiss on his face. Marianne scoop her son into a tight hug and positioning the head of one young squirming boy on her shoulder, nudging him to close his tired violet eyes momentarily while they head back to Aries Palace. Lelouch stopped squirming around when he inhaled the sweet scent of his mother, the smell of flowers that seemed so natural to him as his eyes dropped slowly, drifting into slumber. The soft circles his dear mother rubbed on his small back did nothing but encouraging his already tired body to relax, coaxing his reluctant eyelids to close themselves.

Without him noticing, the 11th prince of the Britannian Imperial Family woke up on his bed to the melodic sounds of a certain instrument. Sitting up on his fluffy bed with his nightgowns already worn, sleepy violet eyes blinked to awareness and revealed a handsome blonde prince whom happened to be Lelouch's most admirable older sibling on a somewhat antique violin, bowing a merry and joyful melody. Lelouch beamed, throwing off his blankets to join his beloved Schneizel, unable to hide the true feelings of happiness and pleasure that engulfed him at the very moment. His bedroom became even merrier when his beloved dearest mother hugged him from behind, bringing him closer to her as she sang along the melody played by His Highness Prince Schneizel. Marianne swung her young son in her arms before settling him on the floors and holding his small and warm hands in her own. Singing was not what she was good at, but the joy that flowed through her from the laughter given out by the owner of the small hands she had gave birth to five years ago, triggered her to sing from her soul.

And sing was what she did.

Years later, on the grounds of Ashford Academy, a certain student who was most likely skipping gym classes and napping on the grassy lanes woke up slowly to his younger brother's voice. Did he get caught again? He sat up slowly and tiredly, there was no snow in Tokyo even though Christmas was just around the corner, he remarked. Rubbing his sleepy violet eyes, the young man stood up, straightening his uniform. A young man with eyes similar to his and light brown hair seemed to be out of air when the latter was close enough to him.

"Miss Villeta will kill us both if she found out that I helped you skipped gym class again…." Rolo saw his supposed elder brother, Lelouch, not responding and wondered deeply if those memories of his were slowly returning. His grip tightens on a small dagger he kept in his sleeves, ready to eliminate the target if signs of memory resurface presents. Strange, Rolo thought, it was not a look of how Lelouch always looked when he was trying to evoke pieces of his memories. His guard was suddenly dropped when Lelouch said something unexpectedly.

"Jingle…Jingle Bells…" he muttered.

Suddenly, pieces of memories came back to him like puzzles from different sets flowing into his brains. He had felt for some time now that his life was somehow not complete. Even if it was intact, some part of it seemed so forged and he could hardly found any evidence in his life to prove that it was genuine. A certain someone was hugging him and holding his hands while another person was playing on the violin. A Christmas song named Jingle Bells was sang and laughter could be heard in the whole room. He could not make out exactly the faces of the peoples he saw though, like those snippets of memories that had tried to sneak back to him as if there was someone blocking them out of his head.

"Wh-what?" puzzled, Rolo tried to push Lelouch to continue his sentence.

"Huh?" Unaware that he was spacing out, Lelouch gently messed with his younger brother's light brown locks, chuckling gently as he walked away from Rolo. The latter quickly followed him as they made their way towards their next class. The raven haired teenager raised his hand to block out the sunlight that was dazzling him, feeling the warmth of the rays on his hands. He had not thought of how Christmas would be this year, but just now, even though for a short split second, Lelouch thought, he felt real warmth and love that resonated within his soul.

This year, though Lelouch did not physically felt any of those things he was about to describe, he felt someone hugging him with so much love; someone playing gracefully on the violin, a merry tune of Christmas song; and a pair of wonderful and strong hands, holding his hands close to the warmth that could even compete with the one radiated by the sun itself. He smiled a smile that he really did lately because he was too caught up to find the truth of his somehow missing memories. Although he did not know or remember who those wonderful loving people were in his memories that shed so much love to him, he knew something very important, especially during this time around the year.

It was true love.

And it was all he needed at this very moment.

_#MOKONA#_

**AN: **This thing is not checked! I posted it straight after I finished typing it on a whim. Thanks for a few that suggested me to get a beta reader, but the ugly truth is, I have no idea how this beta-reading things work! Haha! I'll make sure I learn it sometime.... perhaps.... next year?

Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D

Merry Christmas to you all and your beloved family members!! Jingle all the way~!!

**MokonaYi**


	3. Good night, my darling

**AN**: Procrastination is apparently bad for one's health. Beware that the timeline is frequently jumping! To compensate my lovely readers, and to applaud the patience they put up for me, I dedicate this chapter for you!

**Disclaimers:** Obviously, I do not own Code Geass.

#MOKONA#

"My precious, are you feeling better today?"

Careful enough to use a soft voice, the inexperience mother reached her palm to gently caress the baby's forehead, feeling for a temperature. Her heart tugged when those eyelids fluttered before opening, revealing a pair of feverish violet eyes. The lady had finally given birth to her first child last December, where snow was still falling softly and quietly outside the window panes. Just a few weeks before Christmas, the royal family had another new member, a new prince, and in others' eyes, a new threat to the throne succession. Unlike other families who parents rejoiced and happily tossed their newborn in the air, bragging about the baby's appearance to neighbors, friends and all family members, none was given to the newly born prince. The empress knew what to expect. She accepted that her darling son was not going to have any blessing from his family members other than a newspaper notice to the public and commoners. But that thought itself is enough, she thought. At least, the people of Holy Britannia would know that they have a new prince in the country, a prince bearing all possibilities to bring this empire into a new phase. Other than that, she need no presents from others if she knew they did not mean it in their hearts. Although the Ashford did send some beautiful toys for her dear son, she really thought it was not necessary.

Brushing what little soft raven hair the newborn has, Marianne smiled tenderly at her baby. It was hers; her child to hold, to love and to protect. Carefully, using the technique she learned from books she read when she was pregnant, Marianne picked her young son up from the cradle, slowly settling the fragile infant in her arms. She was worried and she could not deny that fact no matter how many books she had read and how many information she had regarding this issue. Her son was only 14 days old but he was already burning from a fever caused by nothing she could be aware of. She had kept him warm, wrapped in covers constantly in this freezing winter as instructed by the doctors. Had she not been a good mother? The raven haired lady had no time to doubt herself and let guilt take over her. As a mother, she had more things to do and to consider. Though the temperature is steadily decreasing, the heat she felt on her son's forehead still bothers her. Is he suffering? Marianne could not know, for her baby son, unlike other infants she had seen, rarely cried to express his displeasure or discomfort. No tears and squealing voices were produced.

"Honey baby, you have to find a way to communicate with mummy here…" slowly rocking the baby in her arms, Marianne gaze into those violet irises that looked up on her. Those beautiful eyes that belonged to her husband now belonged to her son as well. "I would not know if you are sick or sad if you do not cry once in a while, honey…" her voice trailed, eyes locking with her precious son. The two male she had ever came to love, had always had difficulties in expressing themselves to her, she thought. The baby looked at her, lips curling up into a small smile, stretching his small arms up as if to reach his mother. Marianne chuckled at her son, as she let some of her curly hair which was tugged behind her ears to slowly flow in front of her chest. As she expected, her baby reached out for a small lock of her hair and began to toy with it, curling it here and there before bringing it closer and closer to his face, inhaling the sweet scent of the familiar body he had spent for the last 9 months with.

"Baby darling, you like my hair, do you?" She smiled again. Her son had brought her so much happiness she could imagine obtaining. With small pace, Marianne walked closer to the windows in the nursery. She had always enjoyed letting those rays of sunlight to shower her. The gentle warmth from the sun was especially pleasant to feel in the winter. Seeing how her son paid little to none attention to the sunshine, the empress sighed. It seemed like her first child was not the type of guys to grow up into a soldier in the future or to build impressive muscles and play sports. Nothing matter more to her right now though, she wanted nothing more than her son to be healthy. Said baby had not pay attention to his mother as well, all the while chewing on his mother's hair. Perhaps, 'chewing' was the wrong word considering that he did not even have teeth, but he was indeed holding the strand of long curly hair close to his lips, coating them with his saliva. Marianne smiled again, not minding a bit that a small part of her hair was now covered in wet dripping saliva.

"You know, honey baby…" shifting the baby in her arms a bit, Marianne steadied her child before continuing her sentence. "That father of yours loves my hair very much too…"

"But I had done nothing like shoving them into my mouth, now did I?"

Strong big hands quickly found themselves wounding around the lady's waist, pulling her closer towards the warm body standing right behind her. The empress chuckled yet again, feeling the familiar warmth and voice from behind her. Laughing at both her inability to realize someone walking up onto her and her husband's childish behavior, she found herself standing in between the two men she loved the most in the world. She felt the man standing behind her slowly nuzzling her, resting his head on her shoulder. The emperor of Holy Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, landed a soft kiss on his consort's cheek before he continued to rest his head on her shoulder, over-looking his baby son who was still laying silently within Marianne's arms. The sweet scent of his wife's hair was enough to help him regenerate his fatigued body and mind.

He was swamped with so much work today, then he could ever imagine. The world was after all, not as peace and tranquil as those brochures wrote in their vacation packages promotions. He heard that his newborn son was in a fever these few days, but could never really find time to see him in Aries Palace. True, he was the most powerful man in the world and yet he could not even skip his work or send everyone away just to make space for his wife and son. He knew how tired Marianne must have been, taking care of their first child but he would have never thought she was tired enough to let her guard down and not noticing the doors opening. Normally, his Knightmare ex-pilot would have detected his presence even before he put his hand on the door knob. This time though, she had not even noticed him until he was right behind her. More important than anything else, he saw worry plastered on his wife's face, and that made his heart ached. Would everyone laugh at him, if they would come to know that what he hoped for the most by the end of the day was to simply hold his beloved wife closely in his arms, and to look at his son at least once in a day? He wondered that sometimes. Apparently, the most possible outcome was that they thought he was crazy, insane, and losing his mind. Perhaps, they would think Emperor Charles, the most cold-hearted ruler of Britannia, and the man they saw was two totally different human beings.

"Oh, my all mighty busy husband, it is not an occasion to see you here doing such childish things like sneaking up behind me?" Marianne asked, before slowly turning around, looking at her husband, happiness shown clearly in both her eyes.

"Well, I am here to see my beautiful wife," Charles walked closer to his wife, landing yet another short kiss on her lips, "and my lovely Lelouch here."

The emperor found himself retreating to a nearby armchair, sitting there with a satisfied sigh. His strong yet gentle empress walked closer to him, before carefully passing the small bundle in her arms to the father to hold. The weight was not much to her arms, but she would love to use every opportunity she had to let her son to be held by his father, knowing when he grew up later, his image regarding his father would surely changed drastically. "Here, carefully…" tenderly, she put the squirming Lelouch into her husband's awaiting arms. Perhaps the baby sensed himself leaving the comfortable and familiar arms, he started to panic and swing his limbs with what little strength he had, protesting that his mother was handing him to a totally _stranger_. Inexperience hands tried their best to comfort the young one, trying to rock him a little, to ease the baby from the anxiety. Charles knew his son did not get to know him that well. He barely saw him ever since he was born!

"Baby, my darling, it is just daddy…." Marianne whispered, as if afraid to spook her frail son. Her son seemed to understand though, quickly settling in those strong hands, looking straight into the same eyes he had, he found the bulky figure he saw interesting as he had began to squeal in delight.

"He is no _**Baby;**_ his name is Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Charles responded, unable to hold himself back after hearing his wife getting used to calling their son simply by the word 'baby'.

"Oh hush, Charles. He is still so young. And what kind of a name did you give him? It is so difficult to pronounce…." Marianne walked behind the armchair before leaning forward, arms embracing her husband from behind. "_Le-louch_…. oh, for heaven's sake, French name, Charles?" exaggerating the pronunciation of the word, the empress leaned closer to her husband, feeling the warmth radiated from the father of her son. Sometimes, she hoped to be able to freeze time, to just stop time at this moment, and let herself to have a moment and enjoy a usual conversation of a family once in a while. "You are not trying to make Lelouch to take over France, are you?" she joked, thinking about the possibilities that her husband would use their son to conquer parts of Europe, enlarging Britannia's territory.

"It is a nice name, my dear. Look, it sounded like someone who has great power and authority and yet, at the same time, has gentleness and love flowing in his veins just like you …" Charles held his son in one arm and used his right palm to gently feel for a temperature on the small forehead. "I mean, he has your hair color, Marianne. The perfect raven color which allows his eye color to show so beautifully!" The emperor laughed, enjoying the short tranquil moments in his life. A normal family, a kind-hearted wife, a beautiful son and perhaps, a glass of wine right now, would make his life so perfect. He was glad that the temperature was dissipating slowly, though his son is still burning with a low fever, he could not help but to feel utterly contented.

"But it is still so strange to call him with such a long name…" Marianne replied. "Do you not think so, _Lelouch_?" once again, stressing on the name and letting her tongue to get used to the French name her husband had decided to use. The baby smiled, drooling on Charles. Any name would suit her son, she thought. For her son did not need to have names with great meanings to promise him a bright and wonderful future. She felt that she needed a normal conversation with her husband though, using this as an excuse to talk more with the ever busy man. It was no easy job to be the consort of a king, and learning how to be patient and considerate was one great deal that Marianne had to do. She must be prepared to see her husband only on rare occasions like Christmas and Thanksgiving. The empress knew in her heart. She understood the responsibilities her husband had to the world and their country. She was not trying to be demanding and insensitive. Nevertheless, she sometimes longed for him to comfort her, especially when her son was having a fever.

"Well, you can always give him a nickname…" Charles suggested, wiping the dripping saliva from Lelouch's lips with a handkerchief; his hand pausing on the baby's cheeks, caressing the puffy cheeks lovingly.

"….Lulu..."

"W-What?" Charles blurted.

"I said, I shall call him Lulu from now on. Oh, was it not such an adorable name for my son?" Marianne exclaimed, rubbing her son's small hands in her own.

"But my dear, _Lulu_ sounds like a girl name!"

"It is a very adorable and sweet name, just nice for my darling son, do you not think so, my dear?" she looked at him with a threat flashing in her eyes. Charles gulped, remembering how his wife was before he married her. Marianne the Flash was no person to be joked with; and most of all, decisions she made was never to be objected, Charles learned by the hard way.

"As you say, my dear Marianne," Charles said, feeling his wife kissing the top of his head.

"Why thank you, Charles," the empress chuckled, feeling triumphant in this conversation. She knew her husband would want to please her in any way he could. Though he could not make it clear for the other consorts to stop harassing her in the palace, she knew he was desperately trying to keep her safe during her whole pregnancy as well. A consort pregnant in the palace was never good news within the royals. It only meant that there would be more competition for the throne, for the place as ruler and emperor of Holy Britannia. Sabotages were more than often here. She knew it clearly as well so she tried very hard to avoid all harm directed to her unborn child. Chances of her baby dying before even born into this world were high and she knew she could not take the risk. Being the now eleventh prince made her precious Lelouch seventeenth heir to the throne that she did not desire.

"His temperature is not that high anymore," Charles broke the silence, merely stating the obvious to Marianne, as if comforting her, telling her not to be so worried. Young Lelouch held on tight to his father's thick fingers, letting a big sleepy yawn.

"Are you getting sleepy, Lulu honey?" Marianne asked the baby, toying with the same raven hair in her fingers. She smiled at the scene of her son in her husband's arms. If she could paint, she would want this painting hang in her chamber and in her heart forever. "Daddy has big, strong arms don't he? He makes a good cradle for you," she said softly, allowing her son the silence to fall asleep. A good _cradle_, she thought. Yes, at least her husband had a power that could still protect his son if _something_ was to happen. Time is slipping away as they talked, she knew. She knew it would not be long before peaceful days would come to an end. She had no idea when it was though; and she had no idea for how long she could hold onto her husband and her son, and most of all this loving-family-bubble-dream that seemed so fragile and would burst so easily.

"Well, I think as the emperor, even I can afford to skip work sometimes for my wife and son…" Charles smiled, carefully kissing the baby's forehead, and rocking him in his arms slowly and gently.

Marianne hummed a soft melody of a lullaby, hushing the small boy in his father's arms to sleep. After all, the fever will not get any better if the host does not get any sufficient rest. She could only pray that peaceful days would last a little longer, a little longer for her son to grow up, for her son to at least enjoy a wonderful childhood. Her heart tugged, realizing that her son might not remember his own father's kindness to him. Soon, when he grew up, Charles would have to treat him just like his other children; strict and demanding, discarding those failed to proof themselves useful in front of the emperor. Marianne knew her son was destined for greatness, and like all men who brought peace and tranquility to the world, they always find themselves in absolute loneliness.

She could only hope her dear Lelouch was not one of them.

"Good night, Lulu…"

#MOKONA#

**AN:** Thanks so much to all my readers! Your supports made me continue writing! And I must apologize for not replying your reviews for the last chapter! Apparently, being in rural places means no internet connection! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, in my tiny world, Charles and Marianne are really good people. It is almost Chinese New Year! To anyone celebrating it (me, for example), Happy Chinese New Year!

Gong Xi Fa Cai! (May you be rich this year!)

Enjoy~!

MokonaYi


	4. First Encounter

**AN**: I just got back my exam result last Tuesday and I couldn't say it was what I expected, but I was really satisfied with it! Let's see if this result slip can promise me an exciting future ahead! Here's a little chapter update that I've been typing for a while, and have yet to post it here! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer**: It's really not mine.

_#MOKONAYI#_

A teenage figure strode through the corridors of Aries Palace this morning, boots clicking on the marble floors, alerting the working servants to stop what they were doing at the moment and bow slightly towards him. The sound of him approaching was not a harsh one like those waiting to attract attention to them, yet it was a strong strode that showed his authority and confidence in the royal family. A smile, he flashed, the usual ones that he used to acknowledge the servants whenever they greeted him. He was on an errand today, in his mother's place, to welcome the newest and youngest member of the royal family. It was not particularly a happy occasion in the court to see yet another birth of a new offspring. It only meant that there would be competition towards the next crown. Although in this kind of situations, the elder should be here instead of him, as the second prince of Holy Britannia, Schneizel saw no harm in doing this on behalf of his mother who was recently ill. His mother could care less about the newest heir, he knew. Holding out a palm for the snowflakes to rest on it, before slowly turned into water, the blonde prince couldn't help but to let out a sigh. It was already January by now, as he recalled seeing a new calendar on his study. The new prince would have been about a month year old, Schneizel thought. He turned around and continued to walk to the nursery where Empress Marianne promised to see him.

Without a doubt, Schneizel thought, what await the youngest prince in the court were rivalry, betrayal and tough competition for the crown amongst his own siblings.

"Ah, your highness, the empress has been expecting to see you. This way, please," the head servant of the palace bowed and greeted him, before leading him towards another door.

The second prince again flashed a polite smile, acknowledging the man in his fifties. Sometimes, he could not help but to be amaze by the structure of the building he was in right now. Based on the architecture and design, it had to be standing firm for at least a century by now. Although the interior and furniture were taking a much more modern swing, marble and wooden carvings on the door frames and archway clearly showed the Aries Palace's seniority among the other palace grounds he had been to.

A gloved hand softly knocked on the door, twice it knocked, before finally saying, "Marianne-sama, his highness Prince Schneizel has arrived."

"Please do enter."

His eyebrow twitched in disbelief. Schneizel had heard rumors in the court that the ex-knightmare pilot had always asked her servants to drop all those formalities whenever they were serving her, but never did he heard with his own ears that the servants were merely referring to the probably most powerful empress the empire had ever had with just a suffix of '-sama'. The blonde prince knew many other consorts who would have granted those servants with a red slap across their face for disrespectfulness. Schneizel smirked, impressed by the vastness of one particular woman's heart and mind.

An angelic voice the empress had, the 11-year-old blonde prince thought, apart from that the beauty and kindness she already possessed.

"Pardon the intrusion, Marianne-sama," the old head servant slowly pushed those grand wooden doors apart, before swiftly went to stand as closely to the door frame as possible, allowing the prince to enter the room first. Bowing slightly, the servant bid both the empress and prince farewell and exited the nursery quietly, closing the doors behind him.

"Good day to you, Your Majesty Empress Marianne," the blonde prince said. He walked a few steps closer to the woman sitting on the comfortable armchair in the room. Bowing slightly, Schneizel lifted his head to let his eyes meet those lavender irises from the empress, once again, absorbing the fact that the woman right in front of him was indeed a stunning figure. Dark tresses of the woman's raven hair flowed gracefully around her as she stood, cradling her figure as she slowly made a few steps towards the guest.

"Mother is quite ill this morning, so I'm here to bring her sincere apologies and to congratulate your majesty for the birth of a new prince to the royal family," the blonde prince noticed how said woman continued to gaze into his own eyes. It was not intimidating like how the other women used to look at him whenever he was present with his father. The feeling he received from the other consorts were more to jealousy and envies, unlike the one he was receiving now. A fuzzy feeling was starting to stir from his chest, a warm and inviting feeling that made him feel almost like genuine…

Love.

What happened next was completely out of Schneizel predictions, the one that the emperor himself dubbed as the brightest prince in the empire. Marianne approached him and reached for the smaller hands, before wrapping her own around the former. She chuckled slightly, looking at how stunned the young prince was, showing his utter surprise clearly in those eyes.

"When you are with me, Schneizel dear, it would please me greatly if you would drop those formalities," she continued to stare deep down into the shorter prince.

"Do we have a deal here, Schneizel?"

"Y-Yes, your maj-" caught by the sudden question, the blonde prince relaxed himself before continuing, "Certainly, Marianne-sama."

"Good," the new mother chuckled again, seeing how quickly the young prince slid his poker face back again, recomposing his composure in such a short time. It was inevitable that one day her baby would grow up like that as well, concealing his feelings most of the time, especially to the _supposed_ family. Still securing her hold on the second prince, Marianne was quite surprised herself that those small hands had yet to pull themselves back. The warmth she felt from those petite hands was very different from the look of the owner had to put with almost every day. She let a sigh escaped her lips, pondering on the thought of her own son one day walking the same path as his elder sibling here. Would he be able to laugh when he wanted to or to cry when he was devastated? The answer would be a big NO as the normal childhood would surely be out of his grasp. He would have to put up a strong presence each time, to avoid others targeting him as the weaker candidate towards the crown. It was definitely not what she would wish to see her son to be, but like everyone said, it was inevitable once you were born in the royal family.

"Come, darling, I'll show you the baby," she said again, wanting to lift up the serious demeanor Schneizel carried all the time.

The blonde prince was just as stunned as he was as before upon hearing this, yet he gave no objections when the empress held his hand comfortably within hers, guiding him towards the crib to meet his newest half-sibling. Being one of the first children of the family had given him a lot of experience in this kind of things. Normally, no consorts would allow other prince and princess to meet and approach their own offspring, at least not until they were at the age where they could fend for themselves. Many feared that the children would harm their own under each mother's orders. Just to prevent this kind of things from happening, many of them kept their child safely under their wings at least they were 12 to 14 months. Schneizel sighed. Empress Marianne was no normal consort. In fact, she was the best Knightmare pilot the empire had, the best warrior and Knight of Rounds. It would explain why, the young prince thought, that this mother was so different from the others, such a risk taker he would say.

"Honey, Lulu, your brother is here to see you," the empress motioned for Schneizel to come closer to the crib while she casually toyed with one of the baby's tiny fingers. The young child had dark beautiful raven hair just like his mother's, Schneizel noticed. Small lips parted to produce a half-squeal and laughter, before latching on his mother's offered finger, biting it, it would seemed so, if the baby had teeth. The blonde prince flashed the diplomatic smile he had practiced for so long, all the while keeping a safe distance from the baby. He would not take the blame if something were to happen to the youngest prince of Holy Britannia. What if the infant had a cut on his face? Schneizel would have none of it if it were to happen.

"Are you that happy? You are not even this happy when father came to see you last time, Lulu…" Marianne teased her son. Gently, she slipped a hand to support the baby's rear and neck before raising him up from the crib, tenderly cradling the young prince on her chest. As predicted, the raven haired prince flung his limbs to protest, but he did not really yell or whine, in fact he did not even cry loudly when he was burning with a high fever. Marianne was silently hoping to see her firstborn acting normally like other babies would. Slowly, she made her way back to the couch. She sat down gracefully, asking Schneizel to take a seat beside her on the couch. The blonde prince complied, sitting himself just the right distance from the influential woman. The empress smiled, noticed how young Schneizel was aware to keep a comfortable space between them and yet, not too far away to made her feel awkward that he was purposely distancing himself from her.

"Come, Schneizel, would you like to try and hold dear little Lelouch here?" Marianne offered, holding the baby close to the blonde prince.

"T-thank you for the offer, but I will have to decline that offer for I thin-"

"Oh, it is certainly an easy thing to do. Come, I'll show you."

Evidently stunned by the plan, the young prince tried his best to decline the kind offer from the empress without offending her. Sadly, Marianne cut his reply short and precede to hand the young baby into the latter's hands. She gave no chance for Schneizel to reject as she carefully placed her infant son in his arms, adjusting the smaller hands to support the baby's neck and rear.

"There…" she said gently, guiding the smaller hands around Lelouch's neck, the baby's hip rest comfortably on Schneizel's lap. When it was done, she pulled her own hands out and decided to leave the brothers alone for a while.

"Why don't you help me look after Lulu for a moment," she said. Almost instantly, Schneizel looked up at her with shocked all over his face. "I'll get some hot chocolate for both of us in the mean time, don't worry, honey, it won't be long." she chuckled, before exiting the nursery swiftly, leaving no room of objection for the blonde prince.

Schneizel was shocked, and scared to death with a baby in his hands. He could not imagine what would happen to him if something were to happen to Lelouch in this mean time. What if the vulnerable baby suddenly sneezed? Would he be the one to take the blame for being contagious? Well, not that he was sick at the first place though. Thousands of reasons flooded into his mind, interpreting the empress' meaning behind this. Perhaps she was trying to frame him? The possibility was not high if she was hoping to eliminate other potential candidates of the crown for her own son. Empress Marianne was known for her uncompetitive status. She never really tried to fight for more attention from Emperor Charles nor did she do anything recently to put her newborn son into the spotlight. Perhaps, Schneizel thought, she just left her son with him because she really _wanted_ to get hot chocolate for them both.

Sighing, young Schneizel looked back at the young baby in his arms. At least Lelouch was not squirming and crying like how he heard Euphemia was. The raven haired prince stared silently into his elder brother's eyes, quietly, as if he was accessing and observing how those irises had the same shade of violet as his. The blonde prince noticed those violet eyes were staring at him. A same shade of violet, he thought. Yes, they were their father's eyes; those eyes that belonged to a cold ruler of the empire. A free hand traced from Lelouch's forehead to his nose. Schneizel noticed how the young prince gave no attention to his finger that was now resting on the small nose. Violet eyes continued to gaze deeply into Schneizel's eyes. He let out a genuine chuckle for the first time.

"Looks like we are going to be rivals, are we not, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked.

Young Lelouch looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face before he drooled on his elder brother, saliva seeping through Schneizel's outer coat's sleeves. The elder prince chuckled yet again, wiping the sticky substance from the baby's face with his handkerchief. For so many years he had lived in the court, never once did he encounter someone he had thought to love wholeheartedly. Of course, he could not deny that he enjoyed Cornelia and Clovis' company. Sometimes, if his elder brother Odysseus had time, he would come join them for tea as well, with Guinevere. However, his conversation with them had always come short, not more than 20 sentences each time, he counted.

"I hope you will only drool on me and not bleed out on me, Lelouch," Schneizel said silently, once again wiping saliva from Lelouch's face, unable to hold back the bitterness he felt in his gut as he said this. It was no special news if a member of the royal family were to die suddenly as there were tons of possible scenarios. Massacre was one popular thing, except most of the time; it was often directed by someone of the court. The young blonde prince knew the court had no place for kind-hearted souls. It was either cut, or be cut, especially under their father's realm. Charles zi Britannia had been well-known for his merciless in both war and his own children. If they had not reached his expectations, it would be no surprise to Schneizel that his father would deemed his own children unworthy. Today was the first time he had ever smiled genuinely in the court, Schneizel thought, never in a presence of a stranger. A total stranger, the prince remarked, had made him looked forward to the days in the court.

_I would be devastated, if it hadn't._ Schneizel hoped the smile could last

_#MOKONAYI#_

Snowflakes continued to decorate the palace grounds with white, falling silently outside wooden window panes as they landed on them. It would be youngest prince's first snow, a man thought. There was a man standing quietly outside the nursery of Aries Palace, looking inside the scene inside through the small creak left by the not probably closed wooden double doors. He stood there, and said nothing, supporting himself on the beautifully carved door frame, his bulky figure hidden from the view of the ones inside the nursery. The servants were ordered to leave him alone and not to acknowledge his presence in the palace, and they happily followed the order. And for almost 20 minutes, he stood there, looking at the young blonde prince cradling his younger sibling in his arms, whispering words that his strained ears failed to pick up. Not that he was in any place to eavesdrop on others; he thought at least, a man in his opposition ought to know what the prince was saying.

"Shall I say, _don't_ move or _kindly_ move away from the door that I'm trying to use, to Mr. Intruder here?" a sweet voice whispered behind him.

The man turned over slowly, quickly recognizing the owner of the voice. He chuckled at himself who had failed to detect yet another person's presence behind him. If he had to say something to defend himself, he had to say that the woman had special training for this skill and he didn't! Certainly he would have not realized, wouldn't it?

"Technically speaking, this is part of my empire, and this building is mine. So, I'm not really intruding the place, my dear Marianne," the Emperor of Holy Britannia, Charles zi Britannia said. His hands quickly finding their place on his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I can't believe I'll see you peeping at your sons," she teased.

"I can't believe my beautiful empress predicted that I'll be coming and brought me hot chocolate in this cold weather either," Charles countered, eyeing two mugs of hot brimming chocolate in her hands.

"As much as I like you flattering me, Charles, the hot chocolate is not for you," she said with an evil grin on her face. She saw how her supposed cold-hearted and iron-fist ruler husband faked a disappointed expression in front of her. Of course he knew it was not for him, she thought. He would have already guessed she was bringing it for Schneizel. Though, the fact that he already knew still did not stop Charles from acting all childish in front of her.

"No hot chocolate for your loving husband, Marianne?" a dramatic frown etched on his face.

"There's plenty in the kitchen and I think you are old enough to help yourself with a cup of it, my dear," Marianne chuckled, landing a soft kiss on the emperor's cheek. Sometimes she wondered how many people in this world would actually got to see Charles like this, totally normal and flirty. Her husband responded by pulling her into a deeper kiss, engaging her into something that would most probably cost her hot chocolate to be cold to drink later.

She could care less.

_#MOKONAYI#_

**AN: ** That's it for this time! What scenes would you like to see? I would gladly write them out for you! I usually write a draft of ideas before I proceed to type them out because I mostly got them out of my dreams. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Sorry, it took so long!

**MokonaYi**


End file.
